Daily Chores
by myPARABATAIisbetterthanyours
Summary: Whether it's Malec, Clace or Sizzy, doesn't matter because we can write it! In this series of one-shots our favorite ships do basic chores like grocery shopping or breakfast making! Please READ AND REVIEW guys, my friend and I are cowriting these! We hope you enjoy! K for some language, may go down or up- unsure to that as of right now
1. MALEC goes shopping

_Hi there! Me and my friend are sharing this account because why the hell not? So we'll be on and off writing! Anyways this a story that she and I wrote together when we hung out last! I hope you like it!_

* * *

MALEC GOES SHOPPING!

"Magnus, we're going shopping... for groceries." Alec huffed, throwing his hands down at his sides. Magnus just sighed and kept examining the array of hair care products in front of him.

"Diva now are we?" He asked, fingering a shapely pink bottle labeled _GRAPEFRUIT_. "We are shopping Alexander; I'm looking at shampoos!" He picked up another bottle and inspected the label; _100% organic passion fruit and mango mixture, sure to make your hair happy!_ He sighed and put it back on the shelf.

"Magnus, grocery shopping isn't just getting shampoos. You also get food... FOR EATING!" Alec raised his wrist and checked his watch. "Oh and look at that! We've been standing here looking for shampoo for forty-five minutes now!" He shouted, glaring at the delicious smelling shampoos. Magnus shot him a quick glance and then returned his gaze to the shelf of hair cleansers.

"Well they don't have my glitter shampoo, honestly I don't understand why I can't just magic us our groceries. It _has_ worked for me for eight hundred years." Magnus replied, finally grabbing a tall lavender bottle and putting it in the basket on his arm. Alec let out a deep breath.

"Thank the Angel, now we can go get some food." He breathed and then looked back at his boyfriend. "And we're here because we're going to be a normal couple for once." Alec said. Magnus nodded, distractedly staring at the soaps.

"There's no such thing as a 'normal couple' Alec darling. Where to now? Oh look! Body washes!" Magnus said cheerily. Alec groaned and hung his head, following Magnus to the colorful display of scrubs. A sales-lady walked up to them smiling widely.

"Hi! How are you finding everything today?" She asked pleasantly. Magnus pursed his lips and looked at the woman.

"Well, there are these signs over the aisles and they tell me what is in each aisle. Then I look on the labels to find out _what_ I'm looking at and then-"

"Just great, thanks." Alec interrupted shortly. The woman looked confused as she sucked in her lips.

"Well, can I help you find anything?" She asked. Alec rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"No!" He snapped. She looked taken aback.

"Calm down Alexander! Actually, do you have any glitter body wash?" Magnus asked, addressing the woman.

"Um, I can go check if you'd like, I love your hair by the way." She said, turning as if to go check for Magnus's order. Alec started to turn red and he gritted his teeth.

"Not. Helping." He growled at the woman. She stopped and watched Alec, stunned.

"Fine." Magnus snapped, giving Alec a steely glare. "How about tomato ketchup? Do you have any of that?" He asked, turning back to the saleswoman. Alec huffed angrily.

"Why would we need KETCHUP?" Alec shouted. The woman sneaked off away from the volatile Nephilim and Warlock.

I don't know, that's something 'normal couples' eat right?" Magnus asked snippily, emphasizing normal couples with bunny ear quotations. Alec looked about ready to explode.

"NO!" Was all he could get out. Magnus huffed.

"Well maybe Jace will want some next time he stops by." He reasoned.

"Jace hates tomatoes!" Alec shouted.

"Clary?"

"Since when do I care if Clary eats ketchup?" Alec yelled, flinging his arms into the air. Magnus shrugged.

"Your sister?"

"Izzy never visits! And if she did I don't think she'd even know what to do with ketchup!"

"Ok fine, so Chairman Meow will eat it!" Magnus shouted at Alec, dropping the little black shopping basket on the floor. Alec glanced at it quickly and back up at Magnus.

"Why would your cat eat ketchup?!" Alec demanded.

"Maybe he likes it!" Magnus retorted angrily. Alec's expression softened into pissed-off amusement.

"Yeah and maybe Izzy likes Simon." He snorted. Magnus rolled his eyes angrily at Alec.

"Well maybe she does." He told Alec.

"I've never even seen a bottle of ketchup in your apartment. Ever." Alec shouted back. Magnus crossed his arms and shifted his weight.

"That's because Chairman Meow eats it all!" Magnus countered.

"How do you find time to make up all these lies?!" Alec yelled in response. People stared as they walked past the aisle that Magnus and Alec were engaged in their battle in.

"I don't, I make them up on the spot!" Magnus shouted, feigning anger now.

"Well good for you! You're a terrible liar by the way! Hold on, why is everyone staring at us?!" Alec bellowed, tying to hold onto his anger.

"I don't know! Why are we still shouting?!" Magnus replied in the same tone and volume. Alec realized that he was starting to giggle.

"I knew I should've worn a glamour!" Alec shouted.

"Hold on! If I can't use magic you can use runes!" Magnus replied.

"People are staring!"

"What did I tell you about normal couples?!" Magnus yelled, both still shouting for no reason. Neither, though, had the slightest idea what they were fighting about anymore.

"Are we getting ketchup or not?!" Alec shouted, trying to steer them back to their first subject.

"Yeah sure! Maybe Chairmen Meow will like it!" Magnus shrugged.

"Maybe!" Alec shouted back.

"Ok! Let's get some!" Magnus reached down and grabbed the black shopping basket and slung it back on his arm. The two left the hygiene aisle with a few perplexed stares from on-lookers. Magnus and Alec walked arm-in-arm to the condiments aisle.

~IN THE CONDIMENTS AISLE~

"No Magnus, we can't get the 'extra fancy' ketchup. It's two dollars more than the regular, what's the difference anyways?" Alec said, pulling the bottle of _Heinz_ from Magnus's hand and putting it back on the shelf.

"The difference, Alexander, is class. One is for poor white trash and the other is for sophisticated persons like ourselves." Magnus replied, gently dusting off his waistcoat lapels. Alec sighed.

"Magnus, the fancy stuff is _two dollars_ more than the regular. We're not made of money Mag." Alec told him tiredly. Magnus looked at Alec, offense spread across his face.

"Maybe I am, you don't know that I'm not!" Magnus snapped. Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed the regular ketchup. "Hey! I want the fancy stuff, if I'm paying for it then I get to choose!" Magnus demanded.

"Well maybe I'm paying for it!" Alec shouted at Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec like he was crazy, he would've held the expression if it wasn't for those damn eyes. Magnus stared dreamily into Alec's blue eyes before Alec snapped his fingers and brought Magnus back into reality.

"Do you have money?" He asked. Alec shrugged.

"I can call Jace?" He suggested, his voice inflecting at the end. Magnus just smiled. He always had a soft spot for Alec even when he was being a complete pain.

"Fine, but I swear by Raziel, Lilith –whoever, it doesn't matter- if you don't let me get expensive steak then I will beat you with a pan." Magnus grumbled. Alec smiled and they kept moving.

...

"Hey do we even want this ketchup?"

* * *

_Hey thanks! The next one-shot is going to be about Clary and Jace! Thanks much and don't forget to R&R!_


	2. CLACE makes pancakes

_Hi guys! We're back with chapter two! Co-written for awesomeness! PLEASE R&R!_

* * *

CLACE MAKES PANCAKES!

"I still don't understand why we're doing this." Jace sighed as they entered the Institute. Clary rolled her eyes, a plastic bag was on her arm.

"Well I'm pretty sure that Valentine wouldn't have done this with you so I'm taking it upon myself to teach you the basics of childhood." She said, handing him the bag so she could open the door. He followed her inside.

"Ok fine, but don't we have all this stuff here?" He asked looking in the bag. Clary shook her head.

"Nope, Izzy used up everything in her last attempt to cook." She told him. Jace shuddered at the thought of Izzy's latest attempt at a meal.

In the kitchen it was dark; clearly no one had been in it since Izzy destroyed it a few days ago. Thankfully someone had cleaned it up. Jace set the bag down and pulled out the ingredients that Clary had picked out. He huffed loudly and threw away the plastic bag.

"Why didn't we get the mix stuff? There were boxes of it, I saw." Jace growled, Clary sighed and grabbed the white _Joy of Cooking_ from her backpack. (Thank the Angel her mom had had it at the apartment, without it she would've _had_ to get the mix.)

"Because, Jace, we're doing this old-fashioned. That's what the Nephilim are all about right? Old-fashioned?" She scolded. He sighed as she flipped through the thick recipe book and found pancakes. "Okay come here. I'm going to looking for measuring cups and then we'll start." She said but he already had a ring with little plastic measuring cups hanging off it. She smiled and took it from him. "Fine then, get me a bowl." He turned and rummaged through a cupboard. He pulled out a ceramic mixing bowl and brought it over to her.

"So what? I just do what this book says?" Jace asked her. Clary nodded. "What is this thing? _The Joy of Cooking_. Sounds like magic for mundanes." He breathed while measuring out a cup and a half of flour. She smiled as she watched him. "Hey? Am I doing this myself or are you helping here?" He snapped.

"Sorry, hold on." She replied, grabbing an egg from the carton in the bag. "Here catch!" She said. She tossed the egg to him. Jace's shadowhunter training suddenly switched on and he leapt in the air to grab it, back flipping on the way down. Clary shook her head while rolling her eyes. "You're such a show-off." He grinned.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." He said, realizing he'd flipped a tray of silverware onto the ground. He bent down and gathered up the cutlery. Clary was giggling behind him. He just rolled his eyes as he dropped the dishes in the sink. He went back to the bowl and measured out a tablespoon of sugar.

"I still can't believe you've never made pancakes." She said, biting into a candy bar that she bought when they were shopping for ingredients. He looked over at her; she was sitting down on one of the barstools by the counter.

"Yeah well, knowing my childhood I can believe it." He sighed, mixing in some salt and baking powder. He poured some milk into a measuring cup and dumped that in the bowl. "Ok, now what?" He asked. She grabbed the bowl from him and mixed it up really well then set it down by the stove.

"Got a pan?" She asked. He pointed above her where pots and pans hung. She face-palmed quickly and grabbed a cast-iron pan. She tossed a slice of butter in the skillet and turned on the burner. "Just pour in some mix and then flip the cake when the little batter bubbles stop popping." She said.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"To see if Alec or Izzy wants some." She replied.

"Alec's out with Magnus." He grumbled. She grinned; Jace seemed upset by his parabatai's absence. "One would think that Magnus is the parabatai." He huffed and poured some of the batter in the sizzling butter. Clary disappeared to the rooms wing. Jace glared at the pancake. This was such a menial task, why could he just go get some pancakes from Taki's? They'd probably be better anyways, maybe have some sort of weird extra ingredient even.

Clary reappeared as he poured some more batter in for the next cake. Clary walked over and kissed his cheek. She looked down and saw the vaguely-a-circle shaped pancake.

"Oh Jace." She groaned.

"What?" He asked, concern written across his face as he examined her,

"Come on, get creative with these!" She pushed him aside and flipped the pancake. She pulled it out of the pan when it was finished and put in some more butter. "Here watch." She sighed. She poured the batter in the pan in the shape of the clairvoyant rune. He looked at as she flipped it, suddenly enthralled with the whole process.

"Lemme try." He said excitedly, pushing her put of the way. Izzy walked in yawning, she rubbed her eyes.

"By the Angel, Jace did you make food?" She asked incredulously. He turned around and nodded.

"Hell freaking yeah I made food."

~FOUR DAYS LATER~

Jace was in the kitchen. It was three a.m. and Jace had ensured that everyone was asleep. No Maryse or Robert here either, so no one could bust him for being up for no reason. Well he did have a reason but they wouldn't appreciate it like he did. He rummaged through a couple of cupboards until he found the flour and sugar. He kicked the open bags of flour and sugar with his heel onto the counter, proceeding to locate the salt. He set the little tub of salt down next to the flour and sugar. Jace grabbed the mixing bowl from the drying rack by the sink.

"Making pancakes at two in the morning, they're gonna rock." He sung under his breath. He started mixing the ingredients together, not needing the recipe book anymore. He grabbed an egg from the fridge and tossed it into the bowl, its landing was cushioned by flour, sugar, salt and baking powder. He walked over and cracked it, draining the contents into the bowl.

After all the ingredients were mixed together he put a skillet on the stove. He'd become addicted to pancake making, this was the third day in a row he'd woken up in the middle of the night to make pancakes. He formed little runes and sometimes the Mortal Instruments with the batter. His favorite was making the Mortal Cup and then eating that one. He pulled out his phone. _Alec_.

"Hullo?" Someone asked groggily on the other line.

"Hey, Alec, it's me, Jace." Jace said excitedly.

"Yeah. I know that. What do you want?" Alec groaned.

"Want to eat some pancakes with me?"

"No I'm not going to meet you at Taki's." Alec mumbled. Jace shook his head, the phone pinched between his shoulder and his ear as he flipped the pancake.

"No man, here, eat pancakes here. I made them."

"Jace it's two thirty... in the morning." Jace could hear Magnus mumbling 'it's Jace? Remind me to kill him later.'

"Come on bro, we're parabatias. We can have parabatai pancakes together." Jace pleaded, putting on the puppy-dog eyes show even though Alec couldn't see him.

"Two thirty a.m." Alec reminded him.

"They're in the shape of runes." Jace returned. Alec groaned.

"Jace I'm hanging up, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Jace sighed as the other end went dead. He turned off the burner and ran up to Izzy's room.

Izzy woke up to Jace at the foot of her bed whispering 'Izzy, Izzy are you awake?' She blinked and sat forward.

"Jace? What time is it?"

"Not important. Do you want to eat some pancakes with me?" He asked, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Jesus? No! It's two thirty in the morning Jace! I'm not going to Taki's with you." She growled, checking her alarm clock.

"No, I made them. They're downstairs. In the kitchen. Downstairs. Come on, they'll get cold." He said. Izzy just stared.

"Jace. Go to bed." She snapped. "And get out of my room, it's a wreck!" Jace slinked out of the room sadly. Then he remembered Clary. He bolted for his room, thanking the Angel that she decided to spend the night.

Clary woke up with a start. Jace's face was inches from hers, grinning. She pushed herself back in surprise.

"By the Angel Jace! You scared me." She hissed. He just knelt there smiling.

"Hey, want some pancakes?" He asked. She looked at him, blinking.

"What?"

"Do. You. Want. Some. Pancakes? Yes or no?" He said.

"Um... Jace it's two thirty I doubt Taki's is open." She mumbled.

"By the Angel! Why does everyone assume I want to go to Taki's?! I made them!" He snapped. She looked at him and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'd love some." She said, crawling out of the bed. Together they walked downstairs as he regaled her with his pancake making spree.

...

"Wait, _how_ long have you stayed up making pancakes?"

"They're in the shape of runes! See!"

* * *

_Thanks guys! Please don't forget to R&R! We're thinking that the next chapter's gonna be a Sizzy Headcanon!_


	3. SIZZY gets a new outfit

_Hey guys! We're back, sorry this one's so short, I was struggling with it. But Ta-da! I hope you like and thank you thank you thank you for all the great reviews. Any requests for the next one? If not we'll probably do another Malec one or maybe Will and Jem BROTP one! Thanks!_

* * *

SIZZY GETS A NEW OUTFIT!

"Oh come on Simon!" Izzy whined standing outside the changing room. Simon sighed.

"Really Izzy, I don't think I can pull it off." He responded, annoyed.

"Oh come on! Even nerds look good in leather Simon!" She shouted at the door. Simon threw the door open angrily- almost smacking Izzy's nose with it. Simon walked out bedecked in leather. Leather pants, leather shirt, leather jacket, leather everything. Izzy grinned and nodded. Simon was appalled.

"No!" He shouted and ran back in the changing room. Izzy sighed sadly and went to look for more clothes. Unfortunately this _Fred Meyers_ that Simon had suggested did not have good clothes. Simon reemerged in his regular clothes. He thrust out his hand which was laden down with the outfit she'd picked. "Can we go now?" He demanded. She shook her head.

"I found a pair of pleather pants that I want." She said. Simon didn't argue.

They walked through the aisles of the department store, Izzy sighing the entire time. She looked back at Simon who was examining a shirt labeled _Ah! The Element of Surprise_. Izzy didn't get it, some chemistry joke she assumed. She shook her head and pulled out her cell phone.

"Time to call in the big guns." She mumbled under her breath. Simon looked over at her smiling widely, holding up a t-shirt that said _There are 10 types of people in the world, those who understand binary and those who don't_. She didn't get it again. "Damn it Simon!" She growled and dragged him off.

"High Warlock of Brooklyn, what do you want?" The other line answered.

"Magnus!" Izzy said excitedly. "Help me out here, Simon needs a new look."

"The boutique on Madison Street." And with that Magnus hung up. Izzy grabbed Simon's hand and they left.

~THE BOUTIQUE ON MADISON STREET~

Simon was standing outside the dressing room, his cheeks bright red. He was sporting blindingly yellow skinny jeans, a blue checkered shirt with an orange pleather over it. Izzy was pursing her lips, contemplating the outfit.

"Izzy please don't make me do this. Come on my _Schrödinger's Cat_ shirt is calling to me." He whipped the door of the changing room open and pulled out his shirt, he held it over his mouth. "Izzy, don't make Simon change! Plus he looks hella gay right now." Simon said in a high-pitched voice. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with being gay." He corrected, upon viewing Izzy's sour expression. She sighed and noticed an elegant black dress.

"Go find something you like." She said and disappeared. Simon wandered off and located a brown shirt with a Rubixcube on it and some skinny jeans. He purchased them, courtesy of Isabelle Lightwood's credit card, and donned them. Izzy returned with a mid-thigh length black dress with sheer up the sides.

"I like the boutique on Madison Street." He whistled. She smiled and bought her items. While doing so she flipped out her cell phone.

"Magnus, yeah. I need another place, I caved Magnus, I caved. He now has _another_ nerd shirt." Izzy hissed into the phone.

"My place, one hour." The other line hung up.

~MAGNUS'S PLACE ONE HOUR LATER~

"I like!" Izzy cried. Simon shook his head vigorously. In the other room Alec was examining three day old Chinese food.

"Yes! It is FANTASTIC!" Magnus cried, clapping his hands together. Simon stood before them in his new Rubix cube t-shirt which now had the sleeves ripped off. He had a leather gear vest on and black skinny jeans with a pair of Magnus's glittery blue converse.

"Izzy, come on, I don't-"

"Oh it's better than anything else I would've made you wear, be happy." She instructed. Simon closed his mouth and looked down.

"Magnus, your death will come slowly." He growled. Alec walked in, waving a chopstick he said "Hey that's my boyfriend you're threatening." Izzy grinned.

"I will sic Chairman Meow on you!" Magnus retorted. As if on cue the small cat slinked his way in, rubbing his midriff against the doorway arch.

"I wish that my Mark of Cain would protect me against you lunatics!" Simon snapped.

"Oh boohoo, you look fabulous." Magnus replied. Izzy smiled. Simon pouted.

...

"Let's go, I'll take you out for a root beer float." She said. Simon perked up.

"Away!" He said, walking for guided by his finger as if it was pulling him. Izzy chased after him.

* * *

_Again thanks! We love to hear your reviews an requests! If you do have a request then give couple or scenario or both then we'll take it! Thanks._


	4. MORTAL INSTRUMENTS go partying

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, we've been SO busy. I've had so much homework and my english teacher is making us write a HUGE research paper. Ughh! Well I hope you like it! Do tell us if you have any requests, or else we may run short of material. Thinking of doing a TMI/PJO crossover, don't get your hopes up though. Thanks again! PLEASE R&R! This is for WildHeart22!_

* * *

MORTAL INSTRUMENTS GO PARTYING!

"So explain to me again why we're going to this party?" Clary asked, attempting to put on the dress she'd found for the party. Jace shook his head while buttoning up his black shirt. Clary's eyes couldn't help but catch on him.

"I dunno, Alec said it'd be fun. Plus he promised Taki's and pancakes." Jace said. Clary flopped back on Jace's bed wishing they could stay there. Jace reached for her hand and pulled her up. "Come on, we better go."

~AT MAGNUS'S PLACE~

"Yes hello darling! So good to see you!" Magnus shouted at someone, a wide smile on his face. Alec walked up to him, interlocking their arms, he held a glass of blue bubbly liquid in one hand and a mini sausage in the other. Magnus tilted his head closer to Alec slightly. "I don't actually remember who that is but I'm fairly sure she's important. Just roll with it dear and before the morning is over they will all have gone." Magnus mumbled. Alec just cracked a grin as he sipped on his assumed-alcohol.

"Why do you have these parties anyways?" Alec replied.

"I don't know. I think I'm legally obligated as High Warlock of Brooklyn. Maybe not, I don't know. I started them a long time ago and now they won't go away." Alec shrugged, good enough for him. "Is Jace and Clary coming? I need some comic relief and somehow they always manage." Magnus said, swiping Alec's flute of the blue drink and sipping on it. Alec restrained a smirk.

The door flung open and in strutted Simon, a goofy grin on his face. Izzy had a hand over her brow as she rushed past Simon.

"Hello fellow party-goers! The Simon has arrived! Let the nighttime fun BEGIN!" He shouted. Izzy ran over to the counter and snatched a glass of something, praying it was alcohol of some form. Magnus looked over.

"Careful! The green one is laced with roofies! The upstate-vampires insist on it!" He called over to his boyfriend's sister. Izzy spewed out what was in her mouth and grabbed another one, downing it.

The door was shut by an elegantly dressed Clary and Jace. Magnus smiled.

"I see you read the invitation, dance parties are all the rage right now." Magnus said. Alec just grinned at Clary and Jace.

"I demand to inspect these 'pancakes', are they in the shape of runes? Only the best ones are in the shape of runes!" Jace cried and rushed to the food table. Clary rolled her eyes and then looked around.

"Is that ketchup in Chairman Meow's bowl?" Clary asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"Don't ask questions, he likes it." Alec replied quickly. Clary just grinned. Simon walked over, a cookie in hand.

"Hello comrades." He said cordially. Clary sighed with a smiled on her face. "Did you know that one of Raphael's buddies was bitten when communism took China? Raphael sucks by the way, sends over his right-hand man to sweet-talk me into coming back."

"Don't joke about that, I was visiting China when all that started." Magnus snapped.

"Ahh, yes. I get your whole Chairman Meow thing. Very funny." Simon said, jabbing a finger toward Magnus. Magnus growled.

"Alec darling, is it against the Accords to kill a Downworlder if a Warlock does it." He muttered. Simon whimpered and slinked off to Izzy. Magnus grinned evilly as Simon mumbled frightened words to Izzy. Alec just rolled his eyes and continued sipping on the drink, having taken it back from Magnus. "You look ravishing Clary dear." Magnus said, as if having remembered that she was standing there. Clary blushed.

"I better go corral Jace, before he consumes _all_ your refreshments." She told Magnus. He waved his hand casually.

"Meh, I've got plenty." He replied. Clary shrugged and looked around.

"Awfully big party." She mumbled. Alec looked around, as if just noticing this.

"I guess. Magnus does like to go big or go home." Magnus started to grin wryly.

"You would know." Clary slinked off to Jace, who was picking through the pancakes.

"He's a freaking Warlock. You'd think he'd have _some_ rune pancakes." Jace sighed, as Clary wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Is that the only reason you came? For pancakes?" Jace shook his head.

"Nah, but hey! He did come through on the Taki's!" He shouted, surging forward.

"Jace, come on. At least dance with me." Clary said. Jace straightened his back and looked at her. She smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers and slid an arm around her waist to dance. She put a hand on his shoulder and suddenly Magnus was snapping his fingers.

"I almost forgot! _They-_" At this Magnus pointed a finger at Jace and Clary dancing. "-reminded me, this is a DANCE PARTY!" Magnus shouted and clapped his hands twice. Alec grinned and swung Magnus into the middle of the crowd, a grin on his face as they took up a dancing position and started to waltz to the music that had started up. Magnus looked over at Simon and Izzy who were falling in next to an odd vampire couple.

"No, no, no! To dance here I expect classy!" He roared and snapped his fingers, suddenly Simon was suited up in a Victorian London style tuxedo.

Jace and Clary swung through the crowd, dancing fast to the speed of the music.

"Glad we came?" He asked her. She grinned.

"Completely." She replied. He smiled at her, remembering when he first met her. She, incidentally, was thinking about their first real kiss after the battle in Alicante. The music changed to a slightly more dancy, jazzy tune. Suddenly Magnus was smiling widely. Alec looked at him.

"What?"

"It's the Charleston, I remember learning this with Woolsey." Magnus replied.

"Woolsey? Woolsey Scott? The werewolf? When did you have time to learn the Charleston Swing?" Alec asked.

"I was bored, it was a Sunday and Tessa and Will had come to visit."  
"I thought Woolsey lived in England?" Alec asked, flabbergasted.

"Holidays, holidays my dear. Now just follow my lead." Magnus said excitedly. Suddenly Magnus had a tight grip on Alec's back and they were dancing wildly. Alec turned bright red.

"I'm not a flapper girl Mag!" He shouted. Magnus shook his head.

"Neither am I! This does really bring back memories. Will and Tessa really knew how to dance it though!" Magnus replied. Alec sighed, shrugged and went with it, swinging around the clearing that had been made by the party-goers. Jace laughed as Magnus flipped Alec over his shoulder. There was a short yelp and then "Thank the Angel for agility lessons!" Everyone laughed. Jace grabbed Clary's hand.

"Come on! We can try it!" He shouted. Clary shook her head wildly as Jace dragged her out.

"No Jace no!" She cried. The effect was wasted though as she was laughing with him.

"Oh come on Clary! It's not _that_ hard! If I can do it you can too!" Alec shouted at her as they reeled past. Jace grabbed her other hand.

"I'll help!" Magnus shouted, snapping his fingers and then flipping Alec again. Suddenly Jace and Clary knew exactly what to do.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. Izzy and Simon were laughing, Simon grinning crazily. More people started to join in, a couple seasoned looking vampires seemed to have the technique down.

"Kinda wish my mom was here!" Clary shouted over the music and laughter.

"What for?" Jace shouted back.

"She always wanted to learn the Charleston!" Jace smiled and kissed her.

~BEFORE THE MORNING WAS OVER~

"See. I told you." Magnus sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"You told me what?" Alec replied.

"That they'd all be gone before the morning was over. Look." Magnus said pointing to a clock. _7:58_. Alec smiled.

"Where did you actually learn the Charleston?"

"I told you, with Woolsey. It was 1923, May third. Tessa and Will were visiting and Woolsey was in the neighborhood recruiting for the Praetor Lupus." Magnus said, leaning back with an arm behind Alec's neck. "Granted Woolsey was old but he did have some potions up his sleeve. Now Tessa and Will, there was a couple that could dance. She was always very modest about her dancing. Always claimed two left feet or something. Somehow Will always got her on the floor though. They're Jace's great-great-great grandparents, I don't remember how many greats are in there. I think that's where he got his raw natural talent. Will was feisty, smart, funny and was pretty fantastic with weapons." Magnus said. Alec looked off to the wall, glimpsing Magnus's hand waving around aimlessly.

"You talk about Will as if you're in love with him." Alec mumbled, jealous.

"No. No, I may have wished it at some point in time, but it's like those weird one-way crushes that you regret later in life. Actually that's what it was. I was pretty embarrassed about it a few months later actually. But see, I have you and that's all I'll ever need." Magnus replied. Alec smiled and curled up closer to Magnus. "I remember your great-whatever grandfather. He was an absolute ass until Will and he actually got to know each other. And then of course he married Will's sister Cecily. And then there was Gideon, his brother, and Sophie. I genuinely liked them from the beginning." Magus said.

"Are you drunk Magnus?" Alec asked tiredly.

"Most likely, I don't start reciting stuff like this unless I'm really out of it." He said. Alec smiled, and they slowly drifted off into sleep.

~WHAT EVER THE HELL TIME CLACE WOKE UP AT~

Jace rolled off the bed and onto the floor with and 'umph'. Clary just shooed him off tiredly and rolled over. Jace crawled forward and rested his arms and head on the edge of the bed.

"Clary." He grumbled. "Clary. It's morning." Clary rolled. Over again and looked at Jace groggily.

"So? Who said that we can't sleep in?" She snapped. He grinned tiredly.

"The clock. It's almost eleven." He yawned. She shot forward, suddenly very awake.

"Mom is going to be pissed!" She cried. "I told her I'd come home last night!" Jace shook his head.

"It's fine, I called her last night when we got home. She knows you're here." He said leaning forward to kiss her.

...

"You're the best."

"I know."

* * *

_Please R&R and shoot us a PM if you've got any requests, seriously we'll end up running out of ideas! Thanks again!_


	5. MAGNUS has a birthday

_Sorry it's been so long but Viola! We conjured up another one with another following very very soon! Thanks for reading! R&R!_

* * *

MAGNUS HAS A BIRTHDAY!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Alec screamed. Magnus shouted in surprise and flopped off the bed, dragging the covers with him. "Magnus?" Alec asked, concerned. A hand was suddenly visible waving him off.

"I'm good." A muffled voice said.

"Jace made pancakes and we have pre-"

"PARABATAI PANCAKES!" Jace shouted, leaping into the bedroom from the hallway holding a steaming plate of rune-shaped pancakes. He was sporting oven mitts and puffy chef's hat on his head. He was brandishing a spatula in one hand and Clary was kneeling next to him billowing his apron (that read 'kiss the shadowhunter') out and making whooshing noises. Alec wondered if perhaps Jace had seen too many Superman movies. Magnus leapt to his feet, pulling the blankets up with him.

"NO! NO! NO! OUT! OUT! OUT! NO ONE MAY SEE THE HIGH WARLOCK IN THIS STATE!" He screamed. Alec gave him a pouty face, Magnus glimpsed him. "Except for you darling." Alec's smile reappeared and had a puppy dog-ish aura about him. Clary scooted away with an awkward expression on. Jace watched her scoot towards the kitchen and took off after her.

"WAIT!" He shouted.

Suddenly Izzy walked in wielding a wrapped box with enough glitter to make Magnus wet his pants.

"THINK FAST!" She sang loudly and tossed the box at him like a football. Magnus yelped as the box hit his chest and bounced harmlessly onto the floor leaving a trail of glitter after it. Alec pulled it to safety next to him.

"I'm confused... glitter doesn't happen till _after_ the shower!" Izzy snickered and leaned against the doorway.

"Double the glitter, double the fun. Isn't that right Simon?" She demanded. Simon appeared toting little cue cards. He squinted at them.

"Yes indubitably, glitter makes every day better. Glitter makes every person a go-getter. Cats are another thing we couldn't live without..." On cue Chairman Meow came trotting over to Izzy who picked him up and tossed the cat at Magnus. There was a shriek of objection which Alec wondered if it came from the cat or Magnus. Simon started the line over again. "Cats are another thing we couldn't live without. If we didn't have a friend like Chairman Meow we'd all scream and shout. But you, Magnus Bane, are the crowning jewel of New York. We thank the creature that brought you here. Although, I highly doubt it was a stork... seeing as you won't tell us." He grumbled the last part. "A poem by Izzy and Simon, mainly Simon... because Izzy refused to take part." He stuck his tongue out at the Lightwood next to him. He bowed and backed out of view with noticeable speed.

Magnus's was jaw dropped.

"I feel like my life will never recover from that awful work of... whatever it was... that has been introduced into this world on my behalf. I may have to kill him and have him stuffed. You can have him after that." Izzy seemed to ponder Magnus's comment.

"I'd say use red glass eyes, it will make him look more befitting of his current state of being."

~AFTER A REPLENISHING SHOWER~

"I return... although why I would want to baffles me." Magnus said, entering the living room. Jace and Izzy jumped to their feet, sending their chairs flying back.

"PARABATAI PANCAKES!" Jace shouted. Simultaneously Izzy shouted, "PRESENTS!" They looked at each other as if vying for a prestigious position.

"Alright, alright children, calm down Magnus has enough of an attention span for all of you, I think." Clary smirked and mumbled, "Don't count on it, he's had like twenty Jolly Ranchers, I should've never taken him trick-or-treating." Alec grinned.

"Presents damn it!" Izzy said bringing over a pile of boxes. "I spent forever wrapping these things!" Jace stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah well pancakes don't just make themselves." Izzy rolled her eyes. Simon gracefully stood, he cleared his throat.

"I have another poem prepared." He said. Izzy spun around, fuming red.

"No you don't! Examine your cue cards better! That comes AFTER the presents stupid!" Simon blushed and sat back down. Clary leaned across the table and patted his hand caringly. Jace suddenly looked at her and she stood.

"Right plates, I'll be right back." She mumbled and disappeared to the kitchen.

"Our first course is the Clairvoyant Sight rune, made with whole wheat flour and maple syrup." Izzy narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll throw a present at your face." She growled. He gave her a sneer. Simon suddenly had a fearful look on his face, though whether it was for Jace or the contents of the box was unclear. Clary returned with a stack of paper plates. Magnus looked over at her.

"What? Am I not good enough for real plates?" He mumbled. He snapped his finger and crystal plates appeared in her hands. Alec half-jumped out of his chair.

"You can make crystal? Why aren't you living in a freaking mansion?!" He shouted.

"There are no mansions in Brooklyn Alec." Magnus chided. Clary set a plate down in front of the warlock but before Jace could dish up food, Izzy had tossed a box onto the plate. She gave Jace a sly smile.

"Our first present is from yours truly!" She said bowing slightly and glaring at Jace. Clary just backed away, using intuition to know that interrupting a Jace and Izzy stare down would result in bodily harm. Magnus carefully pulled the wrapping apart at the tape and pulled out a box. He opened the box and pulled out a maroon velvet clock trimmed with a collar of wolf pelt. He looked up at Izzy, she was bouncing slightly.

"Doyoulikeitdoyoulikeitdoyoulikeit?" She asked. He gave her an unsure nod.

"Am I going larping anytime soon?" He teased. Alec batted his shoulder in disapproval.

As Magnus threw away the wrapping Jace quickly tossed a rune cake on his plate, visible specks of glitter on it, Clary quickly poured some syrup on it.

"I lied, it's not real maple syrup, I could only find Mrs. Butterworth in your kitchen and I just wanted you to pick me first." Jace said. Magnus's glare shot over to Alec.

"Alexander! I told you to get the real maple syrup!" Magnus cried. Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I comprised on the ketchup damn it! That stuff is two dollars more... for a freaking cat." Alec snapped. Magnus narrowed his eyes and then looked back at the pancake on his plate. He scrapped a piece of glitter off it and then said, "Might as well try it." Jace was excitedly watching him eat it with intensity.

"Isn't it wonderful? Don't you love it? Don't you want it every single morning for as long as I live? Tell him Alec, tell him how amazing they are!" Jace shouted. Alec covered his eyes, not making eye contact with his parabatai. Magnus chewed indecisively on the pancake bit lodged on his fork. Jace watched him with heavy breath and big eyes. Izzy stuffed a glittery blue box in Magnus's lap.

"Open this one! Open this one!" She demanded. Jace looked at the present, stretching his neck.

"Is that the one I got for him?" He asked. Izzy looked at him, huffing like an angry bull.

"Maybe." She snarled. As Magnus began gently prying the tape off, Izzy ripped the box from his hands. "No, this one." Jace glared at her. She hand Magnus a new box, a box with Chairman Meow's face on it in watercolor. The cat was smiling with its eyes closed and saying 'open me Magnus!' He carefully unwrapped it and found a painted canvas of him and Alec at the park, Magnus's hands were emitting blue sparks which created a border. He smiled. Alec blushed, he remembered that day, Clary and Jace had been there too.

"Thank you Clary darling. It's wonderful, we can start a collection just like your mother's." He said, she laughed. Jace grabbed his blue box and tossed it in Magnus's lap.

"I'm important too!" Jace cried. Magnus cautiously started unwrapping it. Izzy sighed.

"Just rip it open damn it!" She shouted at him. He sighed, giving her a look.

"Woosley always told me not to waste the paper." He grumbled. Alec's eyes bulged and then narrowed, thinning his lips.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"It was a cheap summer fling Alec, get over it." Magnus said carelessly. He finally ripped open the present and found a small gift certificate to the GAP inside the large box.

"Oh hey, I love the GAP!" He said. Jace cursed and stamped his foot.

"Damn it! I thought you hated that store!" Magnus gave him a perplexed stare.

"But it's my birthday, you're supposed to give me things I like." He said, trying to figure Jace out.

"Oh nevermind, forget it." Said Jace.

"And enjoy!" Clary added. Magnus flashed her smile. Izzy came running over with an unwrapped box labeled STEAKS- KEEP FROZEN. Magnus, confused, opened it and found a magic kit. A card lay on top of the kit.

_Happy B-day Magnus!_

_ We thought you might find this funny, but if you don't get the joke at least everyone else will._

_ -Best wishes from Jordan and Maia_

"Is it because I'm a warlock with magic?" Magnus asked blandly, sounding rather unimpressed. The rest were giggling slightly, especially Simon.

"Yes." Alec said, trying to be helpful. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"NEXT!" Izzy shouted, returning to the present pile.

~SIX PRESENTS LATER~

"Why did my present have to be last?" Simon grumbled, Izzy patted his shoulder.

"There, there little nerdling, you have the nerdiest of presents I'm sure Magnus won't appreciate it." Izzy said. Magnus shrugged.

"Technically I could have all these at the snap of my fingers, so really I appreciate nothing." Magnus replied. Jace smirked, finally hearing some humor from Magnus. "Except the painting of course, I do appreciate art." He continued. Jace glared at Clary. She shrugged.

"Just open the present." Simon snapped. Magnus ripped the brown wrapping paper open to reveal a disc case reading _Super Mario Bros.!_ Magnus flipped the case looking at it from all angles.

"What it this?" He muttered.

"A game." Simon said unsurely.

"For what?" Magnus demanded.

"Oh for the love of the Angel! You put it in a Wii! It's child's play really, I've been playing that since I was eight!" Clary said. Magnus looked over at her.

"A 'we'?" He asked. She sighed.

"W-I-I." Simon said. "Conjure one up and we can play!" He said, excitedly rushing to Magnus's TV. Magnus rolled his eyes for the tenth time that morning and stood.

...

"Let's-a go!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_Thanks guys! Stay tuned for more!  
_


	6. MORTAL INSTRUMENTS play mario

_Hey guys, sorry this one took longer than expected. Our next two will be an Alec fic and a Jem and Will brOTP fic. (Finally!) Thank you thank you thank you again and R&R! Tell people to read us too!_

* * *

MORTAL INSTRUMENTS PLAYS MARIO!

*Note: I decided to move this one fairly far forward. (Yes I do know that Malec is no longer but judging by the spoilers and spoiler art it seems Magnus and Alec do recover.)

"No! NO! NO!" Jace shouted, flinging the remote onto the floor.

"By the Angel Jace! I thought you were good at fighting?" Simon growled.

"I am! But when I have to work with you I am completely thrown off my game!" Jace shouted back. Clary stepped into the room.

"What is up in here? I can hear you shouting in Magnus's room." She said. Simon shook his head.

"He sucks at video games that's all." Simon sighed.

"Ugh, Clary, he's so annoying! Wait, what were you doing in Magnus's room?" Jace snapped.

"I was helping him with some decorating if you must know. Now get along, you two are like children!" Clary sighed and turned around, heading back to Magnus's room. Simon looked over at Jace.

"For Clary?" He whispered. Jace nodded.

"Fear me Bowser for you hath stolen a digital version of my lady friend." Jace said menacingly, picking up his remote.

Simon led them back into the castle and they started the level. Immediately they were off, leaping and up stone steps and whacking skele-turtles on the head. They reached a floor with several layers of small overhangs with skele-turtles.

"Here, here, we need to super-jump at the same time, it will kill the skeles." Simon instructed.

"Don't tell me what to do! Follow my lead!" Jace snapped. Simon groaned and followed Jace/Luigi (Having insisted on being the taller one) up the overhangs and finally making it up to safety. Simon, having 'bubbled', popped himself and glared at Jace.

"Next time just do the super-jump!" He growled. Jace rolled his eyes. "Come on, we just gotta get up these conveyor belts to the door." Simon finally said. Jace just stared on at the TV and made a run for the conveyor belts dropping huge blocks. Simon sighed as Jace barreled on.

"Bubble if you need but you're just there for safety." Jace mumbled as he leapt over a block.

"Hold on, wait. If Clary was actually captured I feel like this vamp over here could get the job done." Simon said, eyes fixed on the screen. Jace shook his head.

"Look Daylighter, first off Clary wouldn't need help getting un-captured and second off I have had countless years of valuable Shadowhunter training with advanced weaponry and would be much more capable of saving her than you." Jace retorted. Simon scoffed.

"Says the boy that easily got stabbed with a massive Angel sword." Jace thinned his lips.

"Say that again bat-boy." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Jace! Jace! Watch out for the-" Suddenly the screen blared "Oh-a no!" Simon sighed angrily. "I told you to watch out for the block! That's the third time this round!" Suddenly Clary had reappeared in the doorway. She cleared her throat quietly. Simon gave her an annoyed look and Jace was gritting his teeth.

"That's it I'm cutting you off. Jace come on, we're already late for training back at the Institute, Maryse will be expecting us back." She said. Simon's eyes suddenly grew sad and he gave her a puppy dog look.

"You're leaving?" He asked. She nodded.

"Get Izzy to play with you, or Magnus." She suggested.

"But Magnus is scary and can't remember my name." He whined. Clary smiled at him and walked over to Jace, handing him his coat from the chair. "I could totally save her by the way... or Izzy or you for that matter." Simon muttered under his breath.

"As if Izzy would ever need saving and do we even need to go into detail about me?" Jace replied, wrapping his arm around Clary's waist. Simon snorted loudly and immediately swung his hand to cover his mouth.

"Dude, you got possessed by a naggy, undead nineteen year old and his dead demon mommy." Simon laughed. Both Jace and Clary narrowed their eyes at them, clearly a sore spot. He sobered up, glancing at Clary. "Right sorry."

"I'll see you tomorrow Simon." Clary said.

~THREE DAYS PREVIOUSLY~

"We feel pretty bad about not being there for his birthday." Maia said, knocking on the door to Magnus's apartment. A buzzer sounded and the door swung lightly open.

"Nah, it was good. It was pretty insane; I doubt you two would have appreciated the chaos anyways." Clary said. Maia shrugged.

"I dunno, chaos does seem to be my middle name." Clary grinned.

"Then danger is mine." She replied. Maia nodded, a smile dancing across her lips as they came to the top of the stairs. Clary knocked.

"Magnus, we're here!" She shouted. The door was immediately swung open by a rather flashily dressed Magnus. His black hair was spiked forward, the tips a glittery midnight blue. A dark blue trench coat was draped over once arm, on the other was Alec.

"Thank you dearly ladies, it seems that Chairman Meow just hasn't recovered from his ailment and I couldn't bear to leave him alone." Magnus said. Maia nodded.

"Jordan and Simon are out on a gig tonight anyways."

"Well, TV works and there's food in the cabinets." Alec said as Magnus led him out the door. As soon as the door closed the two looked directly at each other.

"Luigi?" Clary asked.

"Luigi." Maia confirmed. The pair raced over and flicked on the TV, inserting the game into the Wii console. They pressed go, clicked their game profile and launched into world 4. They were stationed at the flying boat level.

"Flyer hats, we need flyer hats." Clary mumbled. Maia nodded and retrieved flyer hats from their extras storage. The level started and immediately the two were working coherently as a team.

"I'll take over as sacrificial this go-round." Maia stated. Clary nodded and took up position behind Maia/Luigi. Maia bravely leapt into a flaming pit of bomb-walkers and koopas.

"Jump!" Clary shouted. Maia did as she was told just in time, a bomb suddenly exploded off to the right somewhere. "That was close." Clary breathed. Maia nodded. Off to their right Chairman Meow meowed loudly.

"Sorry Chairman, we'll quiet in down." Maia said, looking at the cat who had acquired a sickly looking scruff.

"Ooo, ooo! Quick! We're almost to Bowser!" Clary cried, another mew of protest from the ill Chairman. Maia daringly leapt through a row of flame throwers, over two koopas and four gun-wielding turtles. Clary leapt up, remote in hand. "YES! Suck it Jace Lightwood! I told you we would beat you!" Clary shouted. Maia gave her a raised eyebrow in response.

"I take it you two were questioning each other's video game skills?" She asked. Clary nodded.

"He's on this level, claimed he would beat me." Clary replied. Maia nodded.

"Well there's more yet, I wouldn't call him up in victory till it's over." Clary retook her seat and prepared for Bowser. As they entered the next room Bowser leapt in flying device and started flinging flame balls at them. Expertly Clary and Maia flew up to him and hit him upon the head.

"Gethimgethimgethimgethim! Getthethinggetthethinggetthething!" Clary said, blurring her words together. Maia hit him on the head one final time and Bowser fell to the ground.

"YES!" Maia shouted.

...

"AH YEAH! CALLING JACE!"

* * *

_THANK YOU AGAIN!_


End file.
